After Seven Years
by this user is dead and gone
Summary: What would happen if you left for seven years? What would happen if you left for seven years but no one can see that you are there for them? This story, which is somewhat based on the song Reboot, can answer those questions. Rated T for trust, depression, and death.


Once I feel asleep for a long time. I mean a REALLY long time. I was only eight and it was after an explosion in my lab. Thing is, experiments I work on explode a ton anyways! So this wasn't so weird. But I feel asleep, which is weird.

I remember someone, I'm 90 percent sure it was Cheatsy, telling me to wake up. But I couldn't open my eyes, I was THAT tired! I could feel him shaking my body; He wouldn't stop! I soon felt him collapse on me, and something felt wet, tears? Yes, tears. Tears were coming from him as he gave up any hope for me waking up. I was in peace. I _enjoyed_ that peace…

What felt like days passed and I woke up on the floor of my lab to see that almost everything had been taken away. Every blueprint I made, every machine and test subject(That I held captive), were all gone. I felt a little sad, but not all that much. I ran up to the main floor of Castle Koopa to see King Dad lecturing my other siblings about how to defeat Mario and the Green Mario.

"King Dad! King Dad! I have an idea! It'll be a good one, I swear!" I rose my hand and called out for my father, his eyes passed right over me.

"Yes, Larry?" King Dad said, who everyone seemed to now just call him by his first name, Bowser.

"Well… We could use one of the malfunctioning mach-" Larry started with a shy tone but was cut of by Bowser.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU?! DON'T BRING THAT SUBJECT UP!" King Dad slammed a fist into a wall, causing it to crack.

Larry, or to me known as Cheatsy, cowered in fear, he never used to be that way around me. He was confident! He was a con artist! But then… He became a coward… Is it because I left him to sleep? Yeah. I was sure of it.

The other Koopalings that were around him patted his back one even whispered to him. "It's alright, it's alright… We knew that you loved him as a brother..." A tall Koopaling said. I wanted to get close to Larry, I wanted to tell him that I was here…

"Cheatsy, I'm right here! I'm right next to you!" I tried to cheer him up, but Larry ended up running outside, being covered by the night's darkness. I stood in the room, alone, as the rest of my siblings all left to do their own things.

I walked into the living room; There was someone I never had seen before. He looked more carefree than the others, but he looked at me for two seconds and tensed up. I thought that he had seen me, unlike everyone else who had playing this sick prank. But he was really looking at Bully, I remember him being called Roy by some else now, who was yelling at him to get off the couch and give the remote to him before he hurt him. I turned around to stop him from hurting this child, to only see that he was much taller than me. Roy hadn't been that tall when I last saw him.

Everyday I watched everyone do their daily routines, but some were less motivated than others. I was liked they were missing something… I wondered what they were missing at that time, but I now know… Larry was becoming less of a shut in as I watched him but every year on January 14, my birthday, he would leave the castle. Everyone knew what was going on but I sat there, confused. I wanted to leave the castle, but something was making me stay there. I thought that it was the fact that there was a little kid that was always being threatened by Bully… I tried my best to help him. He reminded me of Hip and Hop, or… _Myself…_

Before I knew it, everyone was leaving. Where were they going? Away. That's all that I knew. The only people that stayed in Castle Koopa was Larry and the kid I met, Bowser Jr., I still had people to spend time with.

However, over time… I began to disappear… I then learned what had happened over all of those years… Why no one saw me… I had fallen in a coma and not woken… The. Plug. Was. Pulled. Everyone was forgetting that I had ever lived… Was I THAT forgettable? Perhaps so… But there was one person that never forgot…

Larry was walking down to the basement, silent as could be. I followed him with the last of my strength that I had left, only to find him ready to put his head in a noose. He was smiling. I knew what would happen. I reached out to him.

My hand grasped on to his.

Larry looked back, and his eyes widened.

"What do you want Juni- Ludwig?! But you're dead!" Larry yelped.

"Don't die on me yet~ Please?" I pleaded, Larry couldn't end his life early like I did. I wanted to save him.

"But I'm the one that killed you, if I hadn't pulled the plug accidentally… You might still be here..."

"It doesn't matter now does it? I'm happy just watching you be happy~ And watching other people get hurt~ But… You can't die on purpose, can you? My death your death will be too different, that you won't become a ghost or anything… I felt like I was still alive… Until now."

"But" Larry started, but I cut him off.

"If you die, no one will remember me and I will disappear into the void of nothingness!" I grasped Larry and pulled him away from the rope. I lead him through the castle. I walked outside with him. Junior followed with a shocked face.

'LIVE TO THE FULLEST YOUR LIFE CAN HANDLE! For me, at least. I want YOU to be happy now." I explained to my _best friend_ and brother. Larry stared at me for a second, then fell to his knees, which is around my height, and hugged me. He was crying and whispering "I'm so sorry..." under his breath multiple times… I giggled a bit and hugged him back. "You do sillier things than me sometimes… _Cheatsy_..." I told him, and when he heard his old childhood name he started to bawl. As a big brother I need to help my younger siblings. I couldn't just let him commit suicide. It wouldn't have helped anything.

 **Alternate Ending: For those who want to be 360 No-Scoped by feels.**

Larry was walking down to the basement, silent as could be. I followed him with the last of my strength that I had left, only to find him ready to put his head in a noose. He was smiling. I knew what would happen. I reached out to him.

My hand passed through his.

I watched as he stuck his head through to rope's loop.

I watched as he kicked the chair out from beneath him.

I watched as he gagged.

I watched as he cried.

I watched as he tried to say that suicide wasn't a good idea.

But I didn't watch him die. I was forgotten about by the last person that remembered me and I disappeared as Junior ran into the basement and screamed.

But I did see him notice me at the last second and regret _everything._

* * *

 _ **Kooky, Cheatsy, and Bully are all owned by DiC Entertainment**_

 ** _Larry, Bowser Jr, Bowser, and pretty much every other Koopaling is owned by Nintendo_**

 ** _Thank you to everyone who read this story._**

 ** _Please review if you liked this one-shot,_**

 ** _but remember,_**

 ** _NO FLAMES._**

 ** _We don't need any more forest fires._**


End file.
